


Il cibo dell’ospedale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [27]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Comedy, OOC, Short One Shot, h/c
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku è famoso per avere sempre fame.“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.Prompt di M.F.Z.: Casella 67 Ospedalecibo ospedaliero Goku dopo un banale incidente di allenamento si ritrova in ospedale, ma ciò che proprio non sopporta è il cibo che servono alla mensa ospedaliera, così cerca di corrompere Vegeta (o chi vuoi tu) per farsi portare di nascosto qualcosa di meglio“Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 19) Voorpret. Dall’olandese: felicità nell’attesa di qualcosa di bello.





	1. Chapter 1

Il cibo dell’ospedale

Goku tentò di coricarsi su un fianco.

“_Ahi ahi ahi” _gemette, serrando gli occhi. “_Ghhh ghhh ghhh_”.

Crilin scosse il capo ridacchiando ed incrociò le braccia al petto, piegando di lato il capo.

“Amico mio, solo tu potevi finire in ospedale per un semplice allenamento. Ne fai sempre centinaia e poi con Junior. Ti sarebbe bastato trasformarti in supersaiyan blue” borbottò.

Son serrò gli occhi, affondando con il capo nel cuscino, aveva una gamba ingessata appesa al soffitto sopra di lui e affondava nella capsula metallica simile ad un lettino dov’era posizionato.

“Te l’aveva detto Balzar di aspettare il nuovo raccolto di senzu prima di allenarti. Li consumate troppo velocemente.

Quelli ci servono per i pericoli veri”. Proseguì a richiamarlo Crilin.

Goku gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Chichina si rifiuta di mangiare. È arrabbiata perché sto costringendo lei e Goten ad occuparsi del raccolto, viste le mie condizioni” gemette.

Crilin avvertì un brivido percorrergli la schiena.

“Chichi sa essere davvero spaventosa. Sono stato felice di non doverle dire io che eri finito qui”. Si passò l’indice sotto il naso e sospirò. “Anche 18 non prenderebbe bene se non le facessi guadagnare un bel gruzzolo di soldi per qualche mia dimenticanza”.

Si udì un suono simile ad un rombo di tuono.

Goku assottigliò gli occhi e ridacchiò, grattandosi la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori. Aveva un’agocannula conficcata nel dorso, tenuta ferma da un cerotto bianco. Il suo corpo era ricoperto di lividi e fasciature.

“Ho faaame” piagnucolò.

Crilin scrollò le spalle.

“Amico mio, è proprio perché ti voglio bene che ti lascio al cibo dell’ospedale. Loro sapranno cosa darti”.

Goku lo guardò fargli l’occhiolino e allontanarsi.

“Tornerò a trovarti appena finisco il turno” promise Crilin, uscendo.

Son sospirò profondamente, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò la fronte.

‘

_“Non darmi la colpa! Ti sei distratto tu! Lo fai di continuo!” gridò Vegeta._

_“Urca, mi hai attaccato tu ad allenamento finito” piagnucolò Son._

_Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò contro la parete bianca, sospirando._

_“Mi dà fastidio che debba vincere sempre tu” ringhiò._

_Goku sporse il labbro, aveva gli occhi lucidi, e lo pregò: “Ho fame. Portami del cibo! Lo sai cosa mi piace”._

_Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio. “Perché dovrei?”._

_Son assottigliò gli occhi._

_“Il cibo in questo posto è veleno. Ogni volta che sono finito in questo luogo di tortura, tra schifezze e siringhe, il colpevole sei stato tu. Io odio gli aghi” sibilò, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastro._

_Vegeta ghignò, sporgendosi in avanti, ribattendo: “Soffri? Perché dovrei aiutarmi quando posso solo godermi la scena?”._

_“Perché se mi porti da mangiare, ti svelo il trucco per arrivare al terzo livello. Lo so che ti brucia ancora, anche se hai superato quel livello di supersaiyan in altro modo” ribatté Son._

_“Sai corrompere qualcuno se vuoi, Kakaroth” digrignò Vegeta tra i denti._

‘

“HO FAMEEEE!” gridò Goku, facendo sbattere le ante della finestra spalancata.

Un’infermiera si affacciò e guardò il comodino del guerriero, con una confezione aperta di piselli e un piatto colmo di minestrone gelato.

“Allora mangi quello che le abbiamo portato” disse.

Goku la guardò allontanarsi, sbuffando sonoramente.

< Io ho sempre mangiato di tutto nella mia vita, persino dinosauri sul fuoco. Però se dico che questa roba è avvelenata, avrò i miei motivi.

In questo posto anche l’acqua è imbevibile!

Fortuna che so cosa sta per succedere. In saiyan mi sembra che si dica _voorpret_ la felicità dell’attesa di qualcosa di bello > pensò.

“Smettila di frignare” disse Vegeta, atterrando dalla finestra. Chiuse la porta e la sbarrò con un letto non utilizzato, gettò a terra una capsula oplà e apparvero innumerevoli tavoli colmi di piatti. “Io il cibo te l’ho portato, ma ora condividi. Che cosa credi, per fare tutto questo è venuta fame anche a me”.

Goku ghignò, guardandolo sedersi sull’altro letto.

“A chi mangia di più in meno tempo?” chiese, avvicinandosi un tavolo.

Vegeta ridacchiò. “Andata” rispose, gettandosi su un cosciotto di carne.

< In fondo lo avrei fatto a prescindere. Non posso vederlo ridotto in queste condizioni... Lui è il mio ‘acerrimo’ amico > pensò.


	2. Tradizioni saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt: Casella 67 Cibo ospedaliero  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkEXKOuGFNU; Nightcore - Silence (Nathan Wagner) | (Lyrics)

Tradizioni saiyan

Goku si era lasciato ricadere sul letto dell’ospedale, con le braccia aperte e il ventre rigonfio, sbadigliò, gli occhi gli si chiudevano.

Osservò Vegeta intento a far sparire tutto nuovamente nel sacco, era seduto sul bordo del letto.

“Mi fa male tutto, ma almeno adesso sono sazio. Grazie di avermi salvato dal cibo dell’ospedale” mugugnò.

Il principe dei saiyan gli diede una pacca sulla gamba coperta dal lenzuolo e scrollò le spalle.

“_Tsk._ Mi ringrazierai concedendomi un bell’allenamento quando uscirai da questo postaccio”. Si grattò dietro l’orecchio e, recuperato il telecomando, accese la televisione della stanza.

“Per un gelato al sapor di coraggio” recitò una pubblicità.

Vegeta fece una smorfia, iniziando a cambiare rapidamente canale, passando da una trasmissione all’altra, in un bombardamento d’immagini e suoni.

“Se così fosse, il coraggio avrebbe un pessimo sapore” borbottò il principe dei saiyan.

“Vegeta… Parlami…” sussurrò Goku con voce rauca, chiudendo gli occhi.

Vegeta spense la televisione e si voltò a guardarlo, Son si stava appisolando.

“Di cosa vuoi che ti parli, Kakaroth?” domandò.

Goku ingoiò uno sbadigliò, si era coperto col lenzuolo. “Raccontami qualche tradizione della nostra gente… Semplicemente parlami, amico” lo implorò.

Vegeta si massaggiò il collo.

< Ha solo bisogno di essere rincuorato, probabilmente > pensò.

“C’era una festa, che si faceva, ogni tanto. Non era propriamente una tradizione nostra. Credo l’avessimo mutata ad una delle specie che tenevamo come scienziati. Avevamo molti alieni, ricercatori soprattutto. Nonostante il razzismo iniziale, alla fine la loro cultura si stava fondendo alla nostra, arricchendola”. Iniziò Vegeta, grattandosi sotto l’occhio. “Le donne danzavano in cerchio, congiungendo le loro mani. Avevano abiti leggeri, perché le piazze sotto il sole rovente, con il calore che rimbalzava sui grandi palazzi di metallo, arrivava a livelli estremi. Indossava maschere fantasiose, a forma di animali strani, spesso il cervo tricorno o il maiale di bicefalo. Specie di cui parlavano soprattutto le leggende, e lanciavano dei petali colorati.

Di volta in volta, un uomo si metteva al centro, a salmodiare. Si sceglievano i saiyan più giovani, più glabri e belli fisicamente.

Le donne li accarezzavano con la mano libera, cantando…”. Iniziò a raccontare Vegeta.

< Le fitte erano arrivate a consumarmi. La fame era così tanta. Questo posto mi fa paura… Se arrivasse un’infermiera con una siringa? Se volessero fami una puntura?! > gridò mentalmente Goku.

“Continua a parlare… ti ascolto…” biascicò. < La sua presenza mi rincuora, lenisce la paura. Non voglio se ne vada > pensò Goku.

< Io capisco fosse così indebolito. Per un saiyan mangiare è necessario come respirare > rifletté Vegeta.

Goku gli afferrò il polso e Vegeta ingoiò un sospiro.

“I primi tempi si faceva con le tute da battaglia. Sia uomini che donne saiyan sarebbero voluti andare perfino a dormire con quelle divise, ma impacciavano i movimenti a causa del caldo.

Certo, si sarebbero potuto mettere le battle-suit da deserto, o quelle refrigeranti, ma non tutti se le potevano mantenere. Le classi inferiori di solito avevano già difficoltà a…”.

Vegeta s’interruppe, vedendo che Goku si era addormentato con un sorriso sul volto.

“Alle volte, sei proprio un bambino, Kakaroth. Riposa bene” augurò con un filo di voce inudibile.

< Ci penserò io a salvarti dal cibo dell’ospedale > pensò.


End file.
